The Puppy!
by darkee123
Summary: Seto and Mokuba find a puppy at their house gates. They decide to keep it, but Mokuba is away for a few days. And guess who Mokuba assigned to help Seto look about the puppy? Contains Puppyshipping!


Yes, I got another one done. xD I found this one fun to write, actually. Now... Um. Duke! You can do the disclaimer! xDDD

Duke: Darkee does not own YuGiOh, but she does own Opal. -rolls eyes- I want to be in a fanfic.

You shall be soon, diceman, whenever I feel like doing more crazy fics. xD

**Warning: **Puppyshipping ahead! 8D

--------------------------------------------------

What was that annoying whining noise?

Seto found himself awoken by loud little whines. Grumbling quietly, he sat up in bed, trying to listen for it. He was dressed in blue silk pyjamas, and they were quite comfortable and good quality too. The Kaiba Corp president stood up, trying to find out where the sounds were coming from. He heard nothing, it seemed like the sounds had stopped. Seto rubbed his eyes. To be honest, he did feel thirsty. Now that he was up, he may as well go to the kitchen and get a drink. Seto sighed, before going down to the kitchen.

As he took the glass out of the cupboard, the president of Kaiba Corp could hear a loud, yet weak, howl from the streets. "What the..." he mumbled quietly, putting the glass on the counter and going to the front door. Now he could hear scratching. Seto blinked, before taking his trench coat off the hook and putting it on. He grabbed a nearby torch and opened the door, heading outside. The nineteen year old was about to close the door when he saw his little brother, Mokuba, heading down the stairs, rubbing his eyes.

"Big brother...?"

"Quiet, Mokuba. Go back to bed." Seto narrowed his eyes when Mokuba shook his head stubbornly.

"I'm coming with you, Seto..."

The Kaiba Corp owner rolled his eyes, taking off his little brother's coat off the hook and placing it on him. He looked out of the door, catching sight of a white creature lying on the floor, attached to the gates by a rope. Seto blinked a couple of times, then headed outside with Mokuba to see what it was.

It was a scruffy, frail puppy.

Seto blinked again, then he crouched beside the animal. It looked at him with deep chocolate brown eyes. The nineteen year old could almost feel himself melting at the puppy's cuteness.

"Awhh, Setooo!! Can we keep him?" Mokuba suddenly asked, coming beside his older brother and scooping the puppy up in his arms. The white canine immediately startled to curl up and fall asleep.

Seto blankly stared at the two, before answering with, "Fine. But I don't know how to take care of a dog."

The black haired boy smiled happily, untying the rope that bound the puppy to the gate, then standing up and skipping off to get the puppy washed, fed, watered and settled in.

The CEO groaned. "What have I gotten myself into?"

**! . . . ! . . . !**

The Kaiba Corp president found himself waking up to find a weight on his chest. A small confused look came upon his face, before he realised it was the puppy he and Mokuba had found last night. Ahaa. There was a small problem. Mokuba was going to a friend's house for a four day sleepover.

Seto had to look after the pup himself.

The nineteen year old sat up, taking a note from his bedside table and reading it.

_Dear Seto,_

_I'm going to the sleepover. The puppy is called Opal, and it's a girl. Thought you'd like to know. Take care of her! Also, if you need help, ask Yugi and his friends. They'll help you. But, they may be busy too. All I know is that Joey is the only one who is completely free to help you. He'll be coming over later to help you care for Opal._

_See you soon!_

_Mokuba._

Seto thought he was going to scream. The MUTT, Joey Wheeler, was going to help him?!

"Dammit, Mokuba..." The CEO grumbled to himself, before picking up the puppy, Opal, and taking her downstairs into the kitchen. It seemed that Mokuba had already found a food and water bowl for the dog, as well as a collar and lead that hang from the coat rack, from what Seto could see in the hallway.

What was he going to do while he waited for the mutt to come over?

He placed the dog on the floor, deciding that he'll assign someone to take over his work for the day. And he had just the person.

Seto walked towards the phone in the hallway, picked it up, and dialled the number for Alexander. The Greek man often took care of his work whenever the owner of Kaiba Corp couldn't handle it. Also, the two were good friends, but weren't exactly _best_ friends.

"Hello?"

"Alex, hello. I need you to take over for me today, if that is alright?"

Seto could almost feel slightly surprise coming from the phone.

"Um, yes, that's fine. I have nothing better to do. Bye, Seto."

"Goodbye." A small smile came to the nineteen year olds lips as he placed the receiver back down. Now he just had to wait for the crazy blonde to get here. The CEO looked at the clock on the wall.

11:00am. Seto knew for a fact that the mutt never came out of house before noon on non-school days.

The president of Kaiba Corp decided to go out and buy a few items for Opal.

**! . . . ! . . . !**

He had received a few odd looks at the counter as he paid for the essential dog items. A few dog items, treats, a basket, and a little cuddly toy in case the dog got lonely.

All Seto did was shrug them off, not caring, as he walked back to his house.

**! . . . ! . . . !**

It seemed that Opal liked her bouncy ball. She was forever running around the living room after the blue ball. Seto was just about to fall asleep when he heard the gate buzzer ring. The CEO stood up, grumbling, going to the hallway and pressing the open gate switch, then opening the door so suddenly that Joey Wheeler almost ran into the opposite wall, shivering.

"It's raining out there! Oh my fucking god, I knew I should have worn my rain jacket!"

Same old mutt.

"Hey, Seto, can I use your shower?"

What sort of question was that? Wasn't the blonde mutt's working, or did he forget to take one earlier? Maybe the mutt just wanted to use Seto's.

"Fine. Upstairs, first door to the left." The CEO glared at Wheeler for a moment, before disappearing back into the living room to go see if Opal was alright.

"THANKS SETOOOOOO!" The blonde yelled as he literally dived up the stairs and into the bathroom.

Seto wondered if the blonde got zapped by lightning, for he was acting differently that normal. Joey was often more... mean? to Seto. Oh well.

**! . . . ! . . . !**

Half an hour later, Seto was sitting on the sofa with the white puppy on his lap while the blonde mutt ran around the house, checking to see if all the rooms were fit for a dog.

"Wheeler, if I thought the house wasn't fit for a dog, you wouldn't be here," Seto smirked a little, implying that the blonde was more of a dog than his new puppy.

It seemed like Joey was going to send an insult right back at the CEO, but strangely, the blonde didn't. Seto was half confused as he shifted away from the mutt as he sat right down beside him, taking the puppy from his lap.

The Kaiba Corp president slightly winced as the crazy duelist almost touched his crotch, but he ignored it. Joey didn't seem to realise what he did.

"She's a pretty girl..." the blonde murmured quietly, lifting the puppy up in the air to look straight at her face, then putting her down on his lap and giving the white canine a belly rub. Seto could hear the blonde whispering to himself – he didn't bother to try and find out what Wheeler was saying, that is, until he heard his name, 'Seto', and the word 'beautiful' in the same sentence.

"I'm sorry, Wheeler, but what did you just say about me?" the CEO asked, fixing his hard blue gaze on the hazel eyes.

His eyes were surprised to find a small blush appearing on the seventeen year olds face.

"I said... to Opal... I said to her, 'You're gorgeous, just like how Seto is beautiful'..." Joey trailed off, looking away to avoid looking at Seto.

The hard sapphire eyes immediately softened. It was surprising to admit, but deep down, Seto did have a small crush on Joey. He smiled a little, taking the blonde's chin and turning it towards his face, then kissed Joey lightly.

"I think you're beautiful too," Seto said simply.

And Joey's eyes brightened as he literally glomped Seto.

And then a make out session occurred while Opal ran off.

**! . . . ! . . . !**

He had forgotten something. He had forgotten his DSi charger. Mokuba slipped upstairs, to his room, and searched for the charger.

When he came back downstairs to go back to his friend's house, Mokuba had no reaction whatsoever to his big brother and Joey laying on the sofa together with Opal lying on the floor beside the sofa.

He went outside, shut the door, and...

Laughed, for he knew that Seto and Joey had been harbouring crushes on each other for ages. He should know.

Mokuba had read their diaries.

**! . . . ! . . . !**

Seto assumed that he and Joey were now a couple, as did Joey.

--------------------------------------------------

R&R! It makes my day bright and shiny and full of... happiness. =D

Hope you enjoyed. xD


End file.
